Living with me
by the7hellhound7stilinski
Summary: Stiles is 19 and ready to go to college and get some knowledge but what happens when his roommate is a total antisocial hottie with a bad attitude? Sterek. Sterek. Sterek. AU. Alternate universe. no werewolf drama. smuttiest smut in the history of smut ;D
1. Roomie!

**k so I got a bite from the inspiration bug and it left a nice little painful mark of wonder. Idk what im saying anymore.  
ANYWAY! ive come up with a new story, fanfiction faithful. I sure hope you like sterek AU's cause I sure do!**

* * *

****chapter 1~ roomie!

"you ready son? first day on campus."

Stiles looks up at his hopelessly pathetic excuse for a father, he's fighting back tears as if his life depends on it.  
stiles hasnt seen his dad this upset since moms funeral an-

_no, _just, NO thinking of mom right now. no.

"yea, I'm gonna miss you dad" stiles manages a small smile before almost being suffocated by a huge bear hug.

"gonna miss you too, stiles."

Stiles dad gives him a small slap on the back before letting go and leaving the campus.

Stiles cant help but release a fist pump into the air. I mean first day of college has to mean something in a guys life, right? or are you not allowed to be super psyched about becoming a 19-year-old mature-ish, man-child, adult.

Stiles approaches the front desk with as much swag as he can muster up before making a total fool of himself and half tripping, half flailing like an idiot. Because, no. life is never kind to him.

"um huh...Stiles Stillinski, reporting for duty."

The pretty woman at the front desk , Erica by her name tag, rolls her eyes and starts typing something into her computer before handing him a small metal key.

"You're in dorm room 408, campus block C. Heres a campus map, you look like you may need one." Erica smiles a little too sweetly.

bitch.

* * *

Looks like he needed that map after all, this place is the definition of HUGE.  
Turns out there are eight very large "campus blocks". Campus blocks A, B, C, D, E, F, G and H. Each campus block consist of 800 dorm rooms but campus blocks A, B, C and D are part of the men's side of the campus, E, F, G and H are the women's side of the campus.

And there are stores, lots of them, and little shops. It's like a big, little village, if you can call it that.  
most of the stores around campus are mini grocery stores that are more like little gas station stores, one clothing store, a couple of laundry mats and a Barnes and Nobles/ Starbucks.

* * *

After a bit of looking around and exploring the sites that desperately need to be seen stiles trys to find the dorm.

It's a lot harder than expected, what with the map and all but you would think trying to find one room out of 800 others in the block would be simple. it isn't.

"Finally, dorm room 408." Stiles sighs.

Stiles reaches form the door knob cautiously and opens the door slowly wondering who the holy hell will be his college roommate.  
He sucks in a breath.

That can't be his roommate with the eyes, and the cheek bones and the..well..everything.

"H-hey" stiles manages.

The man looks up from his duffel bag and gives a mean bitch face.

"hi."

Stiles almost stumbles backwards. It talks too? and...it looks like it might be a serial killer. just. my. luck.

"so..I guess were roommates, I'm Stiles..Stiles Stillinski, nice to meet you."

Stiles shoves his hand out for a shake but only gets a grimace and an eye roll.

"what the heck is a Stiles?" The shady-slenderman-ish-hot-creeper-guy mumbles.

"Well it's not my real name, I just go by stiles, whats your name?"

Theres a long uncomfortable pause.

"I'm Derek Hale."

* * *

The-shady-slenderman-ish-hot-creeper-guy, Derek Hale, refuses to talk for the rest of the short amount of time during his and Stiles unpacking but who cares, Stiles has more important things to attend to.  
Like Lydia Martens party.  
Of coarse Stiles wasnt invited directly but Allison was and therefore Scott was and then Scott couldn't resist inviting him.

But Lydia still (indirectly) invited him to a party and he was proud all the same. I mean he has only been crushing on her for like ever.

Stiles gets his head out of La-La-Land long enough to turn towards Derek.

"Hey, I got invited to a party if you wanna go, its at Block H and dorm 223. Theres gonna be some pretty hot girls there. just stay away from the ones with strawberry blonde hair, blue-ish hazel eyes and perfect skin."

"no."

"Wait, No to the party or no to the staying-away-from-strawberry-blonde-girl thing?"

"no."

"well alrighty then..."

* * *

**Well there you have it but there will be more chapters to come. see ya!**


	2. PARTY

**sup fanfiction faithful! wow...its only 2:40pm, I thought it was sooooooo much later than that but anyway let's get to work, our little fic isn't gonna write itself am I right? of course I am :3 **

* * *

chapter 2~ P.A.R.T.Y

"Hey dude! I thought you weren't gonna make it!"

Scott hugs Stiles only a little too tightly and grins than stupidly cute, yet slightly crooked, grin of his.

"Hey bro"

"so, stiles, hows the college life so far?"

"its okay I guess, I was gonna ask you the same thing."

they both laugh.

"so, did you bring your roommate?"

"No, he refused to come. He's kind of a dick."

"sorry man, on the bright side, my roommate isn't so bad."

"oh really? who is he?"

"I think his name is Danny, really nice guy but he's quiet so I can't really tell."

Stiles nods and looks from left to right, searching for Lydia.

"this is a cool party, not too many people."

"yet."

Scott chuckles.

* * *

The party is nearing 11pm and It's already getting pretty packed, stiles just stands out of most everyone's way and listens to the loud music by himself.

"hey, whats up?"

a hawian looking boy with a winning smile and beautifully sculpted face walks up to stiles.

"hi. who are you?"

"oh sorry, my names Danny, you are-?"

"Stiles- Stiles Stilinski."

"Interesting. Nice to meet you, I'm Scotts roomie, he said a few things about you."

stiles smiles and gives a skeptical look.

"good things about me?"

"I guess you'll just have to find out, want me to get you a drink?"

_Is he? he couldn't be? this guy can not be hitting on me? is he?_ Stiles thinks, he blushes before actually asking the question hanging in the air.

"Are you hitting on me?"

"only if you want me to." Danny grins.

"yea, yea. of course I want you to..I mean look at you..and- Im gonna stop talking now...about that drink, yes to that too."

Danny laughs.

"come on.."

They both walk into the dorm kitchen where Lydia his too busy swapping spit with Jackson to even notice her potential stalker and his suitor grab a beer out of the fridge.

Danny hands a beer to stiles.

"thanks so you wanna-"

Stiles stops mid sentence, _no..It cant be.  
_There he is, in all his broody glory, right behind Danny...His roommate, Derek Hale.

"Hello Stiles."

"Uh, hey, Derek."

Danny turns around and smiles broadly before hugging Derek slightly.

"Oh my gosh, Derek, I didn't think you'd be going here too!"

"yep, Laura made me"

"Remind me to thank her...wait..Stiles? you know Derek? how?"

"He's my roommate." stiles grits out.

Derek nods and gives a slight wave before walking away.  
Danny takes stiles beer and opens it before handing it back.

"so, do you want to go out sometime." Danny murmurs.

Stiles eyes widen with joy.

"yes. I was gonna ask you the same thing."

"so hows tomorrow at 8?"

"great. perfect."

Stiles takes a swig of his beer before grinning.

"I wonder if there's any whisky here?"

* * *

Stiles' head spun, one minute he was drinking and another he was making out with Danny in Scotts empty dorm room, it was all so fast.

Danny's lips were smooth and gentle against his clumsy and inexperienced ones.  
Stiles let out a groan as Danny's tongue explored his mouth and licked his teeth.

All of stiles blood was certainly flowing to his cock by now with Danny squeezing his ass and grinding against him.

In an attempt to pull Danny closer stiles trips and falls onto his bed.

"dammit, Im sorry."

"don't apologizes."

Danny nearly leaps on top of stiles and hovers over him.

"take this off." He tugs at stiles shirt gently.

Stiles obeys and watches as Danny licks his lips and stares.

Danny scootches lower so that he has full access to stiles hard on and he removes the remainder of stiles clothing in one sweeping motion before admiring the way stiles cock drips pre cum into his navel.

"beautiful.." Danny whispers.

"Your turn.." Stiles grins.

Danny repeats the same motion as when he went about removing stiles clothing before giving his leaking cock a small tug.

Danny grabs both of their cocks in his large hand and works them, smearing their liquids together.

Stiles orgasm comes fast and he make quite a mess of Danny's fist but he is relived when Danny cums not long after, wiping his hand on the sheet and laying atop of stiles, both falling into a drunken slumber.

* * *

**well as you can see I added a little sex scene between Danny and stiles but it isn't very discriptive. Im sorry but sterek WILL ensue in the long run! I promise!**


	3. the hangover

**well, im back fanfiction faithful, please don't be mad at me for not updating sooner :*( im sorry.  
anyway im mad at teen wolf now for giving Derek a love interest whos not stiles. urg!**

* * *

chapter 3~ the hangover

Stiles stirs slightly but stops when his long limps feel something hard wrapped around him.  
He panics and flails and the object makes a sound, it all floods back into his memory, Danny..the party..the sex and he instantly calms.

"so, stiles, when s your first class?" Danny whispers sweetly.

Stiles groans, a headache trying to invade his brain, he pulls his each from under the covers.

"In an hour, I should go." stiles sits up.

Danny follows.

"I'll see you later then?"

"yea, I would like that, here's my number"

Stiles grabs Danny's phone and types his name and number in the contacts, he even snaps a quick picture of himself to set at the contact picture but he quickly deletes it when he sees how bad he looks.

Stiles throws his clothes on quickly and smiles before leaving the dorm and heading to his own.

"Honey I'm home!" he yells smugly and slams the door, ignoring the explosion in his brain, he opens his eyes and sees Derek brushing his teeth with just his boxer briefs on and walking through the dorm room.

Derek stops to glare at him before resuming whatever the hell he was doing.

Stiles watches Derek bend over and look under the couch for something.

"dat ass.." Stiles whispers softly, Derek doesn't hear.

"Where were you last night, you didn't come back to the dorm." Derek says from under the couch.

"I got laid." Stiles smirks.

Derek comes out from under the couch and what the serious fuck is up with him, does he ever smile? "oh really"

"yes really, with that guy Danny."

Derek doesn't look to happy as he stands up.

"Danny, huh?"

"yep, so..what'd you do after I left the party?"

Derek shrugs. "I came back here."

"really...you didnt even get laid or drunk, nothing?"

"nope."

Stiles gapes at his roommate, there is no way someone as hot as him came home without someone.

"you did nothing?"

"I mingled.."

"Derek, sitting in the corner isnt mingling."

Derek rolls his eyes and goes into the bathroom to rinse is mouth and put the toothbrush away.

Stiles tiptoes into the bedroom to see if Derek wasnt lying, he wasnt, no one in his room..not even an open condom laying casually on the floor, he exits the room and back into the small living room.

He takes a couple of Advil and Derek chuckles.

"what?"

"that's why I don't drink, the hangover isn't worth it."

Stiles sticks his tongue out at him before glancing at his watch, dammit.. 30 minutes till class, stiles sighs and takes a quick shower.

He gets a text from danny.

**how about we get dinner later as a group..me, you, scott and derek?**

stiles smiles.

**sure.**

stiles walks back into the liveing room fully dressed.

"so derek..you, me, danny and scott are getting dinner later alright."

"no."

"please!"

"no."

"Ill do the laundry for the next month."

"...no.."

"please."

"no"

"please"

"no"

"please"

"no"

"please"

"If I say yes will you shut up"

"yes"

"fine..Ill go, but you still have to do our laundry."

"okay, thank you der-bear!"

Derek growls.

"fine, you dont like that name, I will think of a new one...well..I have class, see you later!"

Derek says nothing and stiles slams the door again.

* * *

**thanks for reading but im getting tired, ttyl!**


	4. The first time (derek speaks sort of)

**Okay guys so I love this story so much I decided to make another chapter. I wanted to dedicate this chapter to all my fanfiction faithful AND of course Dylan o' brian for being so cute and awesome, hence the name of my chapter (btw I've seen every movie Dylan o' brian has been in and 'the first time' is by far my favorite movie with him in it)**

* * *

Chapter 4~ the first time

"Greenberg, please, just shut up for one second any pay attention!"

Professor Finnstock's voice echos throughout the room harshly and it takes all stiles strength not to cover his ears and grimace, Finstock seems a little off...not like One-sandwitch-short-of-a-picnic-off but just off and a bit psycho looking with his hair sticking out in every direction possible and those wide, buggy eyes.

At least he's more welcoming than Professor Harris, that snake, pointing out any and everything wrong with stiles questions in class. Fucking grammar nazi.

The bell rings. finally.

Stiles stands up quickly and runs across the room to scott.

"Hey, Danny said that me, you and my roommate Derek are gonna go eat later."

"yeah..he told me but, I'm sorry dude, I can't go."

"what? why?"

Scott blushes.

"well, Allison and I are gonna maybe catch a movie and hopefully later I will get to go to her place and-"

"okay, TMI scott, TMI."

"oh, sorry."

"Its okay dude, I mean, I love you and all but I honestly don't want to know about your sex life."

Scott laughs.

"Fair enough, so I'll see you later okay?" Scott starts to walk away.

"yeah, see ya!"

* * *

Stiles sits next to Danny and across from Derek, listening to Danny intently.

"-so Derek tried but he ended up face planting into the gravel like I said he would but no, Derek would never listen to me."

Stiles and Danny laugh but Derek just takes a sip of his coffee and says nothing, as usual.

"It seems like you guys had a lot of fun."

"oh, we did, friends since kindergarten...but then Derek moved away in 10th grade to be with his sister Laura because...well...I forgot what my parents said happpened...derek?"

Danny turns his attention to Derek, looking puzzled.

"..don't want to talk about it.."

"Come on Derek, what happened?" stiles asks.

"I said I don't want to talk about it and I'm leaving it at that, okay?!" Derek snaps.

stiles flinches back slightly.

"okay, whatever man, geeze."

Derek huffs and sips his coffee again. Danny clears his throat.

"well huh, Its getting late, we should get going..you need a ride to your dorm?"

stiles smiles.

"no, but thanks..Im takeing Derek back to our dorm."

* * *

Stiles glances at Derek in the passenger seat, its hard not to look when Derek has a face and a body like that...too bad Derek already hates his guts.

"So...how are you and Danny doing together?" Derek speaks up.

Stiles blushes.

"well we aren't really 'together' yet."

"still...he likes you."

"yeah, I know." stiles blushes a deep scarlet color.

Stiles parks the jeep and sighs.

"were home."

He hops out and so does Derek and they enter the dorm.

"ya know my freind scotts birthday is coming up."

"and..?"

"I thought we could have a party of our own, ya know?"

Derek rolls his eyes.

"Its just my luck to get stuck with the party type.."

"you know you love it.."

stiles laughs and derek goes to his bedroom to turn in early, shaking his head slightly.

* * *

**well thats all for today, I may write tomorrow because Im behind on this story and its my favorite so anyway. bye!**


	5. Happy birthday to me

**okay guys...Im like seriously hungry for sterek smut and sex so Im gonna try to make a filthy drunken, sloppy sex scene, wish me luck**

* * *

Chapter 5~ Happy birthday to me.

Derek could hear the music from two blocks away, there's no sence in that! why do college kids always want to party...he sure doesn't, it's much nicer to curl up on the couch in the quiet with a good book.  
simple. but no...stiles needs to party.

* * *

"Happy birthday bro bro!" Stiles swings his arm around Scotts shoulder and downs the rest of his beer.

"Hey! thanks Stiles!" Scott laughs, holding Allison's hand tight on his other side.

"so, where's tall-dark and broody?" Danny speaks up, scooting close to stiles.

Stiles shrugs. "I dunno, thought I saw him leave to go get something about 20 minutes ago."

* * *

The party rages on for hours until people start leaving because, after all, its still a school night...danny kisses stiles cheek.

"Im gonna head back to my place.."

"do ya need a ride?" there's a hint of a drunken slur to Stiles voice but Danny shakes his head anyway.

"I'll see you later?"

"ya!"

Danny is the last of the party to walk out.

* * *

"Stiles..." Derek pokes stiles in the hip with his pointer finger.

"hmmph.." Stiles groans.

"Stiles..get up, this is my bed...not yours.."

"make me."

Derek rolls his eyes and picks Stiles up, right at that moment stiles flails and they both go falling into the floor...derek cushening Stiles fall.  
Stiles starts laughing a little too loudly before staring into Derek's eyes, Derek shifts slightly before Stiles crashes his lips to Dereks in a sloppy uncoördinated kiss.

Derek's eyes go wide and he can't help but kiss back, telling himself this means nothing. That stiles is drunk and that the skip in both their heartbeats means nothing but he can't stop it because deep down, he wants this as much as stiles.

Stiles pulls back slowly.

"s-sorry dude...Im kinda waisted and-"

Derek places his hand on the back of stiles head and pushes his tongue into stiles wet chasm of a mouth.  
Stiles moans into the kiss as Derek pulls them both back onto the bed.

Derek's hands start to wander and they finally find his target at the front of stiles pants, he runs his finger tips over the rough denim and feels Stiles hardening cock, he feels a slight twitch and lets out a border line wolfish grin.

Stiles breath hitches at the feeling of Derek's calloused hands pushing down his pants and boxers, the hands rub his thighs softly before griping the shaft of his leaking cock. A small mewl escapes Stiles dry lips.

The shirt Derek was wearing gets thrown across the room along with the rest of the two mens clothes. Both of them, completely naked now, grind against each other slowly..groaning in pleasure.

"oh, Derek..." stiles moans. "Please, Derek...fuck ah! fuck me!".

Derek stops. "what do you want stiles?"

"I- I want...ah!"

"I don't understand, what do you want?"

Derek nips at stiles earlobe.

"Ah! derek...Fucking fuck me!"

"My pleasure.." Derek grins before manhandling stiles until his legs are hooked over Derek's shoulders in a sexy folded position.

Derek starts out by breeching stiles hole with two fingers.

"Have you done this before?" Derek asks cautiously.

Stiles lets out a small strangled noise and shakes his head, no.

Derek cakes lube on stiles tight virgin hole before lining up against the tight circle of muscle, he pushes his thick cock in slowly.

"ohmygodDEREK!" Stiles nails scratch into Derek's back hard.

"shit.." Derek curses, resisting the urge to slam inside of the oh-so-tight heat.

It fells like hours before Derek's flush against Stiles blushing ass.

"feel good?" Derek asks.

Stiles nods and pushes against Derek, telling him to keep going.

Derek's hips snap and he pounds into stiles virgin hole.

"Derek, oh my god, Derek, Fuck!" Stiles lets out s stream of unintelligible words as Derek pushes in and out of Stiles.  
Derek finally gives in and wraps his palm around stiles hard erection, stroking in time with his hard thrust.

Soon enough, stiles back starts to arch off of the bed as much as it can in that position and he cums with a loud shout, Derek lets stiles ride out his violent orgasm before setting a brutal pace and after a few stuttering thrust, cums deep in Stiles hot, wet ass.

The men both collapse together in bed, coming down from their highs slowly before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**well well, i think that was goodish, tell me what you think fanfiction faithful, dont worry there will be more later.**


End file.
